Frozen bones
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Rusia no puede soportar el frío que se está apoderando de sus tierras, de su cuerpo, de su alma. -Rusia X España
1. Chapter 1

Otro oneshot. Aunque puede que lo continue... Ha sido algo espontáneo... Hahah~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Nieva. Los copos de nieve caen suavemente sobre la ciudad, cubriéndola de blanco. Si hubiera turistas, estarían emocionados sacando fotos del paisaje y jugando con la nieve. Pero, tras meses y meses viendo la nieve caer, los habitantes de la fría nación rusa solo pueden esperar con más o menos paciencia a que llegue el verano y el cielo se despeje. Porque lo que ahora es un cielo de color gris claro y copos de nieve danzando, en unas horas se convertirá en un cielo negro como el más profundo abismo y copos de nieve y hielo cayendo con fiereza.<p>

De todo esto es consciente Rusia. Dolorosamente consciente, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. La poderosa nación siente la caída de cada uno de los copos de nieve, como si se fueran acumulando en su interior, bajo su piel. Siente sus huesos fríos como témpanos de hielo y este frío se está apoderando de su mente.

No le gusta esa sensación.

La detesta.

Le vuelve loco.

_"Vete, ¡déjame en paz!"_

Por mucho que Rusia grite a las nubes negras este frío no dejará de apoderarse de su cuerpo, de intentar llegar a su alma. Necesita algo que le haga entrar en calor, algo que derrita la escarcha que se ha formado en sus músculos. No hay abrigo que le proteja. No hay edificio con paredes lo suficientemente gruesas para frenar la helada. Ya ni siquiera nota el tacto suave de su bufanda que lleva rodeando su cuello. Hacia allí lleva su mano, desprovista de guantes cuyo efecto tampoco notaría si los llevara. Sí, parece que todavía sigue ahí su inseparable bufanda.

_"Pero... Si la bufanda de mi hermana no me ayuda... ¿Qué me queda?"_

Rusia mira a su otra mano. Allí está su fiel compañera. Siente el frío metal de la tubería que sujeta con firmeza. Pero es... agradable. No se cala hasta los huesos. No amenaza a su alma. ¿Es esa la solución a sus problemas?

_"La nieve cae con más fuerza... Frío..."_

La calle en la que Rusia se encuentra está desierta. Él es la única silueta que se perfila por allí, o lo era hasta que un pobre mendigo se cruza en el camino de la nación. Los ojos de ésta brillan teñidos de locura mientras sujeta con más fuerza su arma. Según se acerca el mendigo, cuyos ojos buscaban frenéticamente un lugar caliente en el que cobijarse, la sonrisa de la personificación se hace más amplia.

_"La sangre de ese mendigo es caliente... No como la mía. Tal vez así consiga entrar en calor..."_

Cuando el pobre hombre pasa por su lado, Rusia le impide el paso y le habla con su voz más clara e infantil.

-Tú también buscas algo de calor, ¿da? ¿Por qué no me ayudas a vencer al frío?

Rusia alza tubería sobre su cabeza y, segundos después, la vida del pobre mendigo ya se ha apagado. Un charco de sangre se forma en el suelo alrededor del hombre, del mismo color que la que hay en el arma de la nación, que ríe entre dientes.

_"Calor... ¿Es esta sensación?"_

A Rusia le gusta esa sensación. Es diferente, más agradable que aquello a lo que está acostumbrado. El gigante ruso empieza a vagar por las calles buscando a su siguiente víctima, a alguien que le ayude a sentirse mejor... A dejar de sufrir...

Tras unas horas, cuando la tormenta se ha vuelto a convertir en una tranquila nevada, ve a un joven de aspecto familiar y cabello castaño rizado que está de espaldas a él. No le importa si le conoce o no. Sólo sabe que va a contribuir a que se sienta mejor. Con su tubería en mano, se acerca al joven sigilosamente, intentando que no note su presencia. Al menos, no todavía.

_"Voy a acabar con este frío que me consume. Tú me vas a ayudar, te guste o no."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mmm... me siento con ganas de convertir esto en un Rusia X España... Pero ya tengo tantas cosas que hacer... Puede que lo continue en un futuro para darle el final (feliz, espero) que Rusia merece...<p>

Pero antes tengo que acabar Escapar, un FrUk y traducir cosillas... Y cada vez tengo menos tiempo ._.

Review? Please~

**Edit:** Idiotez del día... Publicar esto y seleccionar** Language: English**

Y, claro, habiendo puesto el título en inglés, seguro que he confundido a alguien... AGGGGHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a **Black-Zola**, **Sam-w2.0** y **nyanko1827** por sus reviews. No esperaba que hubiera tantos, me habéis dado una gran sorpresa.

No iba a continuar esto todavía, pero necesitaba escribir algo.

Estamos en una época ya más o menos navideña y pensé que, como estamos también en época de entrega de notas y no suelen ser siempre tan buenas como lo que nos gustaría, no estaría mal que escribiera esto y os diera así una pequeña sorpresa (espero que no se convierta en una decepción). Además, ese capítulo pretende infundir optimismo, en contraste con el anterior (bueno, en cierta medida, no es el objetivo principal. No sé si lo conseguí... sorry).

Voy a intentar hacer resaltar mucho el contraste entre España y Rusia, más de lo habitual en mis otros fics.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>España es, a ojos del resto del mundo, una nación feliz. Todos le recuerdan por su calidez, por su sonrisa y por su despreocupación. Es la envidia de medio mundo por su capacidad para verle el lado bueno a todo. Todos saben que no está pasando precisamente por un buen momento, pero nadie le ha visto derrumbarse. Todos lo atribuyen al dicho de "la ignorancia es felicidad".<p>

Pero España no es un ignorante. El país de la Pasión es consciente de todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Él ha sido una gran nación, se decía que en su imperio nunca se ponía el sol. Y cayó. Cayó en desgracia en cosa de poco más de un siglo. Por aquel entonces se derrumbó. Sintió la infelicidad de todos sus habitantes en sus huesos, perdió la fe en su propia esencia. Nadie le admiraba como en los viejos tiempos. Era menospreciado, tal y como él mismo había menospreciado a sus propias colonias.

Después de haber pasado por tal sufrimiento, España había aprendido la lección. La personificación de pelo castaño sabe que no tiene que hundirse, que eso no le ayudará en nada. Lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse a lo bueno que le queda. Aunque sea poco. Siempre hay esperanza. Si pudo salir de aquella depresión, si pudo hacer que sus propios habitantes volvieran a confiar en él, si pudo volver a ganarse el respeto del resto de naciones, podía sortear cualquier problema que se pusiera en su camino.

España es optimista, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea realista. Ambos conceptos no tienen por qué estar reñidos. Él sabe que su situación actual no es buena, sabe que puede superar su crisis, pero sabe que no será fácil. Tiene que luchar cada día, tiene que trabajar poniendo todo su empeño en salir adelante. Nadie le va a regalar nada.

La nación vaga en un panorama desconocido para él. Nieve, frío, calles desiertas... No se parece en nada a lo que está acostumbrado. Ha viajado a Rusia porque su jefe le ha mandado, pero no sabía qué le esperaba allí cuando bajó del avión. Sabía que Rusia sufría mucho por las bajas temperaturas de sus tierras, pero no se imaginó que sería algo tan horrible. Pero España pasea por la calle sonriendo. Es solo algo temporal, en su casa le espera la calidez del sur, la calidez del Mediterráneo. Además, va bien abrigado y se siente afortunado por tener un hotel al cual puede volver cuando le plazca. Otros no son tan afortunados.

-Si Rusia siempre tiene que soportar esto, entiendo su comportamiento. Pero seguro que tiene solución.

España sabe que Rusia solía vivir con otros países. Tenía una familia. Sus hermanas le mostraban su afecto cada día y le envidiaba por ello. Romano nunca le mostró a él ningún tipo de afecto. Durante los días en los que vivía con su familia, Rusia parecía más feliz.

-Tal vez esa sea la solución. No me costaría nada hacer que Rusia se sienta menos solo. Él también tiene que estar pasándolo mal.

España está perdido en sus pensamientos y no escucha las pisadas a su espalda. Solo cuando sale el sol ve la sombra en el suelo de la persona que está detrás de él. El español se gira y su sonrisa se ensancha al reconocer a la nación en la que estaba pensando. Sin fijarse en la tubería manchada de sangre que sujeta, le saluda. Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

-¡Hola, Iván! Ha salido el sol.

* * *

><p>Es corto, pero vuelve a ser algo escrito casi por impulso. ¿Conseguí el contraste con el capítulo anterior? Seguiré trabajando en ello.<p>

Como podéis ver España no es un idiota feliz e ignorante como en otros fics. Bueno, en ninguno de mis fics suele serlo. Siempre intento darle un poco de "personalidad" (aunque no siempre desde el principio de la historia). No me gusta esa España "caricaturizada" que sale en algunos ffs... A no ser que el ff sea de humor ^^' (solo me fastidia un poco si veo a todos los personajes descritos con cierta "seriedad" pero son España, Russia, Prussia o Francia los que aparecen espontáneamente para causar risa a su costa)

Aunque, según el día, no está mal leer esos ffs, así que no me quejaré...

Review? Please~


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews a **Black-Zola**, **Nekoogirl**,** nyanko1827** y **lonelyandsad. whisper **(por cierto, tu review me subió muchísimo la autoestima)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Rusia estaba justo detrás de su presa e iba a atacar cuando ésta se giró. Se sorprendió al reconocer a España y más se sorprendió al ver que el país de la Pasión sonrió al reconocerle. La personificación de cabello castaño parecía contenta de verle y, por suerte, era ajena a su tubería cubierta de sangre.<p>

-El resto de naciones se enfadaría si se enterara de lo que ha pasado esta tarde- pensó la fría nación al volver en sí. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sabía que había estado mal, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y eso podría haberle costado muy caro.

Casi atacó a España, a otra nación. Y no cualquier nación. Sabía que Antonio había sido _El país donde no se pone el sol._ Aunque estaba pasando por un mal momento, su experiencia le hubiera dado muchos problemas si hubiera llegado a golpearle. Porque a una nación no se le mata con un golpe de tubería y Antonio hubiera contraatacado. Hubiera sido un desastre.

-¡Hola, Iván! Ha salido el sol-dijo España, sorprendiéndole de nuevo.

Iván se giró lentamente para descubrir que la otra nación estaba en lo cierto. Podría ver el sol brillando con fuerza en el cielo. Podía sentir el calor de los rayos del sol en su cara. Pero no era suficiente para apaciguar al frío que habitaba en su interior. Cuando volvió a mirar a España, éste sonreía todavía más.

-Hola España, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó sin mucho interés, empezando a andar.

El español pareció alegrarse de su esfuerzo por entablar una conversación, aunque hubiera sido por cortesía. Caminaba a su lado siguiendo su ritmo sin dificultad.

-Cosas de mi jefe. Iba a buscarte cuando de pronto apareciste. Tiene que ser una señal, ¿no crees?

-¿Un señal? ¿Qué tipo de señal?-preguntó confuso Iván.

-Verás, pensé que sería una buena idea que nos hiciéramos amigos. Siempre pareces un poco solo en las reuniones y la verdad es que me caes bastante bien-sonrió Antonio.

-¿Amigos? Yo... No tengo de eso-murmuró molesto el gigante del norte.

-¿Nunca has tenido? Tener amigos es algo genial. Trae un sentimiento de calidez que solo el amor puede superar-le explicó entusiasmado.

-¿Calidez?-dijo parando de golpe.

-Sí. ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres ser mi amigo? Podemos intentarlo-le propuso.

Rusia no dijo nada. Cayó en la cuenta de que en todo ese rato no había notado el frío que siempre le acompañaba. Miró fijamente a España, que se había parado justo después de él. Sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba de la primavera y su cabello castaño era de un cálido color marrón. Su sonrisa era sincera, no como la de los aterrorizados Bálticos. Una nación se estaba preocupando por él, le estaba ofreciendo su amistad. Y él la iba a aceptar.

-Seamos amigos-dijo dándole la mano

Ya podía sentir la calidez de su vínculo derritiendo el hielo de sus huesos. Pero esa calidez... ¿era sólo amistad?

* * *

><p>Bueno, antes de que me olvide, gracias por incluir esta historia en <em>Imperio RusiEspa<em>. Es bonito ver que este fic es apreciado. Veo que el "imperio" se expande, me alegro por los fans de este pairing~

Vale, volviendo a la historia, quiero acabarla pronto. Un capi más de España y un epílogo. O puede que solo el epílogo, ya veremos. ¿O debería dejarlo aquí? Acabar cosas se me da mal. ¡Mal!

Review? Please~

EDIT: He quitado algunas faltas...


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews a **Black-Zola**, **ariadonechan** y **lonelyandsad. whisper**

Mmmm... Creo que nadie ha mencionado que cambié de tiempo verbal (ahora uso el pasado, el los dos primeros capítulos usaba tiempos presentes...), y de narrador (Primero narraban las naciones, después 3 persona)

He decidido que este capítulo será otra vez en presente, narrado por España~ El epílogo, si no cambio de opinión, lo narrará Rusia.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Ya hace unas semanas desde que Iván y yo somos amigos. Durante mi corta estancia en su país fuimos casi inseparables, aunque al principio parecía ligeramente incómodo. Pensaba que no se fiaba del todo de mí, pero me fui dando cuenta de que lo que le pasaba era que no conocía el concepto de "amistad". No sabía cómo comportarse ni qué implicaba eso de "ser amigos".<p>

Miro el reloj. Llego tarde a la conferencia mensual de naciones. No creo que se den cuenta de que no he llegado, así que decido seguir caminando tranquilamente. Seguro que los antiguos Aliados están demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para fijarse en mi asiento vacío. Las conferencias son sólo una gran pérdida de tiempo. El único que las aprovecha es Grecia, que siempre se duerme justo al empezar.

Por fin llego al edificio, cuarto de hora más tarde de lo debido, y paro para decidir hacia dónde ir. Hacia mi derecha está la sala de conferencias; a mi izquierda está la cafetería. Me gustaría algo para beber; con la excusa de la crisis ya no suben bebida a las reuniones. Giro hacia la izquierda y entro a la cafetería. Allí compro zumo de tomate y una botella de vozka. Algo me dice que mi nuevo amigo la agradecerá.

Dando sorbos a mi zumo me dirijo a la reunión, que ha empezado ya hace media hora. Abro la puerta y entro. Como me imaginaba, América, Francia e Inglaterra están discutiendo. Iván parece aburrido; con el escándalo que hay no me ha oído llegar. Camino hacia su sitio ignorando a las naciones que me están mirando fijamente.

-Llegas tarde-me dice en voz baja cuando me siento en la silla de al lado. Parece que quien se sentaba aquí ha aprovechado mi ausencia para huir de Rusia y ocupar mi asiento habitual-. Ya pensaba que no venías.

-Lo siento-me disculpo enseñándole la bolsa donde llevo la botella de vodka-. Pero me he entretenido en la cafetería. Te he traído algo de beber.

-¿Zumo de tomate?-dice divertido mirando el brick de zumo que llevo en la mano-. Estás obsesionado con los tomates.

-Puede-admito-. Pero a ti te he comprado ese alcohol que tanto te gusta.

Iván sonríe sacando la botella de la bolsa y abriéndola con sus manos desnudas. El inglés y el americano siguen a lo suyo; el francés, que ha dejado de hablar con los otros dos, observa atentamente cómo nosotros bebemos nuestras bebidas en charlando sobre cosas sin importancia.

-¿Has visto esa película que llevan tanto tiempo anunciando en la televisión? Se estrenó hace una semana-le pregunto.

-No me gusta ir solo al cine-responde el rubio-. Supongo que esperaré a que la hagan por la televisión.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-propongo-. Ya que estamos tan cerca de un cine, podemos ir luego.

-¿Es una cita?-dice una voz a nuestras espaldas, sorprendiéndonos.

-¡Francis!-grito sin poder evitarlo. América e Inglaterra dejar de gritar y toda la sala se queda mirándome-. Eh...

-¡Rana!-grita el inglés-. ¡Deja de acosar a la gente!

-Ya hablaremos luego-me susurra antes de volver a su sitio, empezando una nueva discusión con el rubio de las gruesas cejas.

-Antonio... ¿Es esto una cita, como dice Francia?-susurra Iván sonrojándose.

Yo también me sonrojo, sobretodo depués de responder a su pregunta con otra pregunta:

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

* * *

><p>Parece que mi ritmo de actualizaciones va bajando~ ^^'<p>

Me apetecía ser ligeramente cruel, por eso este final de chapter. Me pregunto cómo será el epílogo~ ~ ~ Me debato entre "ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo" o "salimos una vez o dos, pero al final somos amigos" (por variar...)

Review? Please~

Edit: Olvidé explicar una cosa. Rusia en este fic no sabe dónde está el límite entre amistad y amor. Pero bueno, acabe como acabe, habrá una explicación de por qué ambos "aceptan" lo de la cita. Tal y como está ahora, parece que van a salir "porque sí", pero todo tendrá sentido (tarde o temprano, en el epílogo)


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews a **Sammie Mei, Black-Zola, nyanko1827, Circestrella **y** Ann Aseera.**

Ahora es cuando digo "siento la espera", publico el capítulo corriendo y me escondo para protegerme de una lluvia de tomates e insultos...

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>-¡Duele! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Argh!<p>

La nación española estaba montando un espectáculo digno de ver en la capital rusa. Por suerte para él, no había nadie para verle dar saltos por la calle sujetándose un pie con casi increíble flexibilidad y energía. Energía que duró hasta que resbaló con el asfato congelado y cayó de culo justo en un bordillo.

-Auch... Si pudiera lloraría, pero aquí hace demasiado frío incluso para eso-pensaba Antonio-. Quién me mandó golpearme el dedo meñique contra la boca de incendios...

Cada día se aprende algo nuevo, dicen. Eso incluía a España, que acababa de aprender que golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie contra un canto dolía incluso llevando botas.

Al final España se levantó como pudo, con su pie y su trasero doloridos por los impactos y se encaminó hacia su destino: la casa de Iván Braginski, personificación de Rusia y pareja sentimental de Antonio.

Sí, España y Rusia llevaban cinco años saliendo, desde unos días después de su primera cita (fallida por culpa de cierto francés metomentodo que, en realidad, tenía más buena intención que acierto). España fue a disculparse con el ruso por el comportamiento indebido del francés (comportamiento que llevó a una escenita en el cine que todos decidieron que era mejor olvidar) y le confesó que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por él. Que, después de hablar con el País del Amor, se dio cuenta de que eso podría ser... amor. Rusia aceptó su declaración con la condición de que nunca acabara como su hermana menor, siempre insistiendo con sus ideas de matrimonio.

Lo cierto era que no fue una gran escena romántica digna de mención, ninguno de los fue nunca especialmente romántico o detallista. Vivían el amor a su manera, eso sí.

Raramente se les veía separados, iban alternando sus hogares. Aprovechaban el clima suave de España para pasar los meses más cálidos del verano y los más fríos del invierno. El resto del año lo pasaban en Rusia. Aunque, para el gusto de Antonio, el otoño moscovita era peor que el invierno español.

-Benditos sean los aparatos de calefacción- solía decir.

Rusia confesó a España los "encuentros" con mendigos en las calles antes de salir con él. Le aseguró que era algo que no había podido controlar hasta su encuentro, pero que ya ese impulso ni pasaba por su cabeza. Que ya no tenía frío. Que ya no sentía el frío mientras abrazaba a la morena nación de ojos verdes y cálida sonrisa.

Porque España para Rusia no era "el país donde no se pone el Sol". Todo era mucho más simple. Antonio era simplemente su Sol, aportando luz y calor a su vida.

España, inseguro al principio, decidió confiar en su novio. Le vio cambiar en cosa de unos meses. No fue un cambio muy radical, claro. Simplemente Rusia pasó a ser algo más abierto y social. No al nivel de Francia o Italia, pero sí al nivel de Alemania y Japón. No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada.  
>El ruso no fue el único que cambió. España ganó cierta confianza en sí mismo que no había tenido desde sus tiempos de conquistador. La diferencia con aquellos tiempos era que Rusia le ayudaba a tener lo pies en la tierra.<p>

Ambos habían ganado con esa relación. Lo más importante de todo era sin duda el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos. Un vínculo inquebrantable que les había más fuertes y, sobretodo, más felices.

* * *

><p>Vale, ya podéis odiarme.<p>

Primero, por la espera.

Segundo, por el final.

Tercero... Bueno, con las dos primeras razones era suficiente.

Gracias por haber leído esto y siento si no ha gustado el final. No tengo mucha imaginación últimamente y mi forma de escribir parece haber empeorado con la falta de práctica.

Nos veremos en otro fic, espero.

_Review? Please~_

_PS: Si alguien quiere agregarme a Twitter, mi nick está en mi profile (creo). Simplemente decidme que sois de FFnet xD  
><em>


End file.
